marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Hero 6 (TV Series)
| next = }} :Note: This article describes an ongoing release. Big Hero 6 is a television series that follows the Academy Award winning film . The series began airing November 20th, 2017. It is the first animated series to focus on the team. Story The series will immediately follow the events of the film. is the newest prodigy at the . He faces the usual academic challenges as well as being the new person on campus. Meanwhile, he still teams up with , , , , and to protect the city as from various scientifically enhanced villains.Baymax is Back! Big Hero 6 is Getting Its Own TV Show at Oh My Disney Background ''Kim Possible'' alumni Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley, and Nick Filippi are executive producing the series while Filippi will also serve as supervising director. President and Chief Creative Officer of Disney Channels Worldwide Gary Marsh said "Our colleagues at Walt Disney Animation Studios have created a brilliant new world, inspired by Marvel, with vivid, unique characters. We are thrilled to have the opportunity to further develop these characters into a world class animated series, full of fun, action and the kind of endearing storytelling that only Mark, Bob, and Baymax can deliver."'Big Hero 6' TV Series Set for Disney XD at The Hollywood Reporter It is unknown what this means for the film's potential sequel. MTV spoke to Honey Lemon actress Genesis Rodriguez who stated "We spoke during Oscar night and we're like, 'Well, maybe now that we got the Oscar, this might happen.' There's nothing definitive. There's talks of something happening. We just don't know what yet." This could be the results of those talks, or something to keep fan interest until the sequel eventually comes.Big Hero 6 Officially Gets A Sequel, But Not As You’d Expect at MTV Cast : The cast was officially announced on November 3rd, 2016. Maya Rudolph, Jamie Chung, Scott Adsit, Alan Tudyk, Ryan Potter, Genesis Rodriguez, David Shaughnessy, and all reprise their roles from the film.Breaking: We Finally Know the Full Cast of the Big Hero 6 TV Series at Oh My Disney Khary Payton's casting on the series makes him the final main cast member from ''Teen Titans'' to voice a Marvel character in animation. Episodes *Micro-Episodes *Season One *Season Two *Season Three On March 14th, 2017, Disney XD renewed the series for a second season.BIG HERO 6 Cartoon Renewed Before First Episode Even Debuts at Newsarama Starting November 24th, 2017, Disney will release six shorts each consecutive Friday.Big Hero 6 The Series is Set to Launch and Here's Everything We Know So Far at Oh My Disney In August 2018, Unity Technologies partnered with Disney Animation for a series of shorts based on the series titled ''Baymax Dreams''. The shorts would use Unity's real-time rendering software, typically used for game development. According to a press release, this "gives studios the freedom to do layout, animation blending, light, VFX, render, and composite all in one place, at the same time." The shorts were directed by Simon J. Smith. He said, "Working in Unity is like having every department at your fingertips, it completely revolutionizes the production process. The results of Unity's parallel, non-linear workflow and real-time rendering meant we were able to make 'Baymax Dreams' in half the time, allowing us to spend the other half on experimentation and the creative process." The shorts were released on September 15th, 2018 on DisneyNOW and Disney Channel's YouTube channel.Big Hero 6: The Series Debuts Baymax Animated Shorts Using Unity Real-Time Technology at IGN On April 16th, 2019, before the second season premiered, Disney renewed the series for a third season.'Big Hero 6: The Series' Renewed at Disney Channel (Exclusive) at The Hollywood Reporter Video Merchandise On November 20th, 2017, DisneyNOW will launch an online application called ''Pocket Baymax''. The program allows users to create a customizable, interactive virtual assistant. Reception Rotten Tomatoes ranked the series among its top one-hundred superhero series with this series at one-hundred ranking below at eighty-nine, at eighty-six, at eighty-three, at seventy-three, at sixty-nine, at sixty-eight, at sixty-six, at sixty-four, at fifty-eight, at fifty-five, at fifty-one, at forty-eight, at forty-six, at forty, at nineteen, and at five.100 Best Superhero TV Shows of All Time at Rotten Tomatoes References External Links *Internet Movie Database *Wikipedia *Marvel Database Category:Big Hero 6 (TV Series) Category:Walt Disney Animated Universe Category:Currently Airing Series